1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot pedal for a drum in which the drum head of a bass drum is struck when the foot pedal is depressed with the foot and more particularly to a drum foot pedal wherein the tightening frame (hereafter referred to as a "hoop") of the bass drum can be stably and securely positioned in accordance with the setting angle of the drum.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, drum foot pedals of this type are constructed so that a beater is pivoted by the depression of a foot board installed on a pedal frame, thus striking the drum head of a bass drum (see Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 55-110033, etc.). The bass drum 1 is, as shown in FIG. 6, positioned in front of the foot pedal 2, and the lower end portion of a hoop 3 which is an annular body installed around the circumference of the bass drum 1 is placed on the hoop holding portion 4a of a pedal frame 4 and positioned in place by a clamping member 5 which presses against the hoop 3. The clamping member 5 is provided at roughly a central position of a horizontal shaft 6 which is provided on the pedal frame 4 in a manner that the clamping member 5 is free to pivot in the forward-backward direction. The front end portion of the clamping member 5 constitutes a hoop pressing portion 5a, and a hoop fastening screw 7 is installed on the rear end portion of the clamping member 5. When this screw 7 is rotated to cause the clamping member 5 to pivot in the counterclockwise direction in figure, the hoop pressing portion 5a presses against the hoop 3 so that the hoop 3 is positioned in place on the hoop holding portion 4a.
However, in the conventional drum foot pedal 2, the hoop holding portion 4a of the pedal frame 4 has a flat surface and is not changeable in angle. Accordingly, when the bass drum 1 is set to be inclined forward (toward the drummer) at a prescribed angle as shown in Figure, the hoop 3 is also inclined so that only the front edge is down. As a result, only the undersurface of the front edge of the hoop 3 comes into contact with the upper surface of the hoop holding portion 4a so that a gap 8 is created between the hoop 3 and the hoop holding portion 4a. Thus, because of the gap 8, the hoop 3 is not stably and securely positioned even if the hoop 3 is pressed against the hoop holding portion 4a by the clamping member 5. In addition, if the hoop 3 is strongly pressed by the clamping member 5, the hoop 3 may be deformed or broken.